THE DESIRES OF MR CULLEN
by merheje
Summary: Edward tem trinta anos e está "dando um tempo" no seu relacionamento de longa data com Kate, por isso ele se muda pra Forks, dar espaço pra continuar vivo o que ele tem. A vida lhe destrói os sentidos quando ele conhece Isabella, uma menina de treze anos precoce.
1. Chapter 1

_The desires of Mr. Cullen._

Eu **não** apoio qualquer tipo de pornografia infantil. **Não sou a favor** de pedofilia ou pedófilos e considero sim **um crime hediondo** e absurdo, em realidade, uma doença da mente doentia e que precisa – e deve – ser tratada. Dito isto quero ressaltar que toda mente perturbada possui níveis e eu, me considero, razoavelmente sã. No entanto adoro relacionamentos em que a idade é desigual, principalmente quando a figura masculina é a mais velha.

Alguém aqui já leu Lolita? Pois é, eu adoro. Adoro, adoro, adoro. Por isso quis começar essa fanfic falando mesmo sobre isso. Não pedofilia, porque a complexidade do assunto pesa horrores e eu não me considero uma escritora boa o suficiente pro rumo do angst. Isto é um aviso: quem vai ler, venha preparado e sem pedras pra jogar na fic.

A minha Bella começa com treze anos e o meu Edward com trinta. Entenda o buraco negro entre os dois. Não é uma história de amor verdadeiro, então, _please_, gatinhas, não parem pra ler se é isso que vocês estão procurando. Os capítulos serão pequenos e tentarei atualizar uma vez na semana. =]


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1.

Somos uma bagunça sem sentido. Eu estou por cima dela, suas pernas me abraçam, mas dão espaço para me mover. Seus cabelos estão um ninho, seu sorriso é poderoso. Eu a aperto, com uma urgência de senti-la – como se fosse possível -, sinto como se a perdesse, um pânico se apodera de mim e, então, suas mãos me apertam. Eu a aperto de volta. Mas não tenho unhas grandes. Ela tem. Arranha-me a pele e me morde. Ela sempre morde. Dou um sorriso. Uma calma se apodera de mim. Tiro sua calça, o mais trabalho, tão grudada ao seu corpo como uma segunda pele, meu copo a cobre e ela me toma. Eu me movo dentro dela o máximo que posso, procurando sentir cada milímetro do seu corpo, beija-lo como beijei antes. Estamos ofegantes, um embaralhado de suspiros e respiros, beijo seu pescoço. Ela está suada.

Perco-me dentro dela, o seu cheiro me inebria, sua cabeça caí em deleite. Ela geme e eu gemo de volta. Toda a sua extensão me comprime, me quer, ela está em um precipício e eu a empurro cada vez mais, mas nunca ocorre assim, o seu sorriso é astuto e ela me pega. Eu quero ama-la, beija-la com delicadeza, adora-la e me enterrar dentro dela. Mas Bella não deixa. Ela nunca deixa. Só a última parte; e eu me enterro sedento em busca de qualquer coisa que ela possa me dar. Seu corpo. E ela sorri e me beija. Sua língua é doce. Com gosto de cereja. Odeio cereja. Mas ela me faz amar. Eu estou no precipício e Bella me aperta dentro dela, mexe-se embaixo de mim, rebolando contra meu pau. Explodi.

Ela me dá um sorriso brincalhão, me apoio nos meus antebraços pra não esmaga-la. Estamos suados e ofegantes.

- Vamos de novo.

Ela me diz. Eu sorriso.

- Tudo o que você pedir.

E eu falo sério.

. . .

_Seis meses atrás._

Estou me mudando para Forks. Rosalie me diz que o lugar é parado e nada tem pra me oferecer. "Nunca se tem nada pra fazer, nunca" ela me disse por telefone. Não importa. Acho graça de Rose, ela é esse tipo de mulher que vai ao mercado de salto alto comprar chocolates e bebidas leves. Não uma dona-de-casa, uma quase socialite de cidade pequena – isso a irrita, mas não paro de denomina-la assim. Meu cunhado, Emmett, é o oposto. Um cara pacato de uma cidade pacata, muito diferente dela. Polos tão opostos que dão certo. Eu não entendo. Ela só vive ali por sua causa. A firma o transferiu de NY pra cá. Emmett é o representante de uma concessionária na região. E aqui estou eu, vindo pra pequena e úmida Forks. Uma cidade pequena no meio do nada.

Vou substituir meu pai no hospital da cidade, serei o médico das pessoas gripadas de Forks. Ele e minha madrasta – e madrastas são boas – Esme estão indo viajar. Alguma coisa pra Europa. Carlisle conseguiu sua aposentadoria e é pra lá que eles vão. Pude ficar com a casa deles, Esme insistiu que seria mais fácil. Até porque eu não encontraria nenhuma casa mobiliada em Forks e isso me pouparia o trabalho de fazê-lo. Ficarei na enorme casa de vidro deles. Sozinho e com miojo. Porque eu não sei cozinhar. Nada como voltar a ser solteiro com macarrão instantâneo.

Ou quase. A imagem de Kate bombeou na minha cabeça. Em suas palavras nos devíamos "dar um tempo" pra clarearmos a cabeça. Eu a deixei em Chicago e vim para Forks. Espaço o suficiente pra pensar e, com sorte, tempo também. Um relacionamento de sete anos caindo em uma vala sem fundo, caminhando para termino. Deixar a pauta aberta. Ela seguiria com seus trabalhos de modelo e eu tiraria férias. Se eu lembrava aqui em Forks havia uma praia. Não que importasse muito com o tempo que o lugar tinha. Passaria meus dias no hospital, churrascos na casa de Emmett e fazendo caminhada pela cidade.

Meu GPS dizia para virar a esquerda e depois à direita. Rose que me desculpasse, mas eu não iria a sua casa como combinado. Já tinha perdido a conta de tempo que estava viajando, muitas horas. O banco do carro já deve ter engolido meu traseiro, meus músculos doíam e minhas pálpebras estavam cansadas. Eu queria comer alguma coisa e dormir. No dia seguinte consideraria em visitá-la, por hoje, dormiria. Passado o centro da cidade me embreei pelas estradas de Forks. A casa dos meus pais era mais afastada, minhas visitas sempre me lembravam isso. Uma única casa ficava no caminho pra casa de vidro, uma pequena e amarela de cor desbotada. Uma viatura estacionada ao lado de uma arvore.

Como em uma pintura a visão entrou no meu carro. Um homem de estatura mediana e bigode espesso, lembrando muito os bad boys dos filmes western. Ele discutia com uma mulher pequena de cabelo morango. Tudo se encaixava na pintura, tudo muito rápido. Como uma pintura de Van Gogh, cheio de detalhes, mas o que chama a atenção são as cores fortes pipocando. Uma silhueta não se encaixava na pintura; uma menina de cabelos escuros, parada ao lado da arvore.

Eu me lembro de quando meus pais se divorciaram. A inadiável questão de quem magoar a pergunta inviável que te fazem o cheque-mate que é a decisão que você faz. Quem é o mais forte? Ninguém deveria passar por isso. A angustia por si só.

A casa cheira a verde "eu reciclo meu papel higiênico" é o que a casa diz. É o que Esme diz. Eu sorrio. Tomo um banho e faço um miojo, provavelmente vou dormir no sofá.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Primeiro capítulo aqui. :B

Odiei-o, o primeiro que eu tinha escrito não foi salvo. Que ódio me deu! Reescrevi e saiu isso. O primeiro tinha ficado beeeem melhor, mas como nada do que eu reescrevo fica bom vou caprichar mais não segunda e prestar mais atenção pra não perder meus documentos. Os capítulos serão curtinhos assim mesmo, gatinhas. Espero que curtam essa historia, estava com ela há um tempão na cabeça.


End file.
